Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication H07-200770) discloses a tablet inspection system. This tablet inspection system can pack one dose of solid medicaments, in a granular form and a capsular form, in a pouch of a packaging sheet. Furthermore, this tablet inspection system is configured to take pictures of the packed solid medicaments, and to inspect the number of the solid medicaments based on the pictures taken.